


#17

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original work - Freeform, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Summary: This one sucks I know, I can't get it the way I want to be
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673
Kudos: 2





	#17

Hello Elizabeth  
I think it's gonna be a lot harder to get over you than I initially thought it would be  
The tendrils of your whispered words are still wrapped tightly around my heart  
It doesn't hurt as much as it did four months ago, but I still don't feel my smiles when I say I'm happy for you  
I am happy for you, it just hurts that your happy isn't with me, is all  
I want this to be over, I just want to think of you as you think of me, because all these stupid hopes are doing is torturing a heart that I'm trying to put back together  
I am content with this though, because in the end, all that matters to me is that you are happy  
Not because I'm in love with you, but simply because I love you

I wish you every happiness my friend

**Author's Note:**

> This one sucks I know, I can't get it the way I want to be


End file.
